Tell Me Why
by Tomboy 601
Summary: Sam is pregnant, but who's the father? Rated M for a reason!  Warnings inside.
1. Pregnant

Author's Note: A short oneshot I decided to write. Nothing too special.

**Warnings for nongraphic rape and implied incest. Do not read if these things trigger you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related.

I knew I was pregnant before I even took the pregnancy test. I told my parents and they started a lawsuit against him. He's in jail now. I'm pregnant with his child. I'm pregnant and I'm fifteen.

I don't want to tell Danny. What if he abandons me? My parents don't want me seeing Danny. How will I survive?

He did this to me. I don't want to have his child! What will Danny say? What will Danny do?

This is so wrong. Why did this happen to me? I'm fifteen! I can't be pregnant!

Danny will hate me for having his child. No body will care. They don't know what he did to me...

I didn't like it one bit. Danny will never forgive me for this. Never.

My parents never liked me hanging around the Fentons. They thought that Danny would try something. They thought Danny would hurt me. But Danny never hurt me. He never laid a finger on me.

Why? Why did he do it? Why am I pregnant because of him?

Will Danny forgive me? Or will he accept me? Should I tell him? Should I tell him whose child it is? Would he call me a liar?

It's all his fault. He's in jail. He can't hurt me. That's what the lawyers told me. They were wrong. Even though he's in jail, I'm still having his child. I'm still hurting.

What if the baby is like him? Will the baby be like him? Why? Why did he do this? Why am I cursed because of him?

My name is Sam Manson. I am fifteen and I'm having Jack Fenton's child.

Author's Note: This is a little darker then I wanted it to be. Review and I'll reply!


	2. Surrogate Father

Author's Note: Due to popular demand, I'm adding two more chapters to this story. This chapter is in Danny's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Why? What did Sam do to deserve this? And by my father, too! I could have stopped it.

It's weird knowing that your best friend is pregnant with your half-sibling. Sam seemed so upset when she told me. Is she afraid? Afraid that I won't like her?

I didn't know my father was capable of doing that. I didn't know he could take her. I didn't know he could rape her. I didn't know...

How long? How long has my dad been lusting after her? How long has he wanted her?

My dad's in prison now. I have to say he deserves it. But my family isn't taking it well.

Especially Mom. Maybe she thought he couldn't do it. Maybe she thought he had changed from the monster I'd only heard about during my nightly flights.

I know more about my father then I want. I overheard Mom talking to him once. I don't know exactly what happened, but I think it involved my father and Jazz. I don't know what happened, except for that Mom kicked Dad out of the house for a week.

Now I know. My father, or should I say Jack Fenton, is a monster.

Raping my best friend...

How could he do it?

Why? Why did he rape her? Why?

Why didn't I stop it from happening? Was I too blind to notice?

Sam asked me to be the surrogate father. I said yes. But if my father was the one who impregnated her, then am I the baby's half-brother?

I have so many questions. And yet, the one question that haunts me the most, is why?

Author's Note: I tried to keep Danny in-character.

Review and I'll reply!


	3. The Rapist's Tale

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Tell Me Why. There will be no more chapters after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

She was always there. Her black hair reminded me of nighttime when my wife and I would make love. But Maddie stopped doing it.

I wanted someone. Anyone. She was there. Her eyes were the same color as Maddie's. But I didn't want Maddie. Not anymore.

Her style of dress, her hair color, her eyes...

If my wife found out, I would be thrown in jail.

I wanted her. Sam.

She screamed and told me to stop. I didn't want to stop. All I wanted was her. And I got her.

Her hair was so soft, her eyes widened with passion. She wanted it, too.

I gave her what she wanted. I gave her everything. So why? Why am I locked up?

She wanted it. I could tell. Why am I, the one who gave her pleasure, locked up here?

Why?

Somebody answer me!

Tell me why!

Author's Note: It's short, I know. I want to move on to my other fics, and this one had to get done. Besides, I'm not very good at writing these scenes. Review and I'll reply!


End file.
